Aoicho
Aoicho (青い蝶) is a character in the Were-Creatures series, first appearing in Were-Creatures BETA. She is one of the Awakened Form Spirits of Heather Douglas and one of the few Spirits that are a demon. She is the second Spirit Heather awakens. Appearance When in Awakened Form, Aoicho looks a lot like her Host, Heather, with the exception of her scales becoming sky blue. Draped over her forehead and right eye is a green blue lily pad, obscuring the off-colored scales. Her eyes are gold with hints of red and she has pointed canines, which are the only physical factors that reveal that she's a demon. On the left side of her head is a pink lotus flower. Like her Host, Aoicho is flat chested with her chest covered in moss and vines wrapped around on her right shoulder to over her left breast with a broken one hanging down her chest. Around her neck is a jade collar with an emerald green string to secure it. She has an armband on her left arm with a water lily. Her wings are teal to primrose. Around her waist is more vines that make a makeshift skirt, albeit it is very short and with some vines snapped or loose. Around her ankles are black anklets with pink and white flowers. She remains barefoot and keeps an arch of water above her. After BETA, Aoicho carries a mint green oil paper umbrella with green koi and pink cherry blossoms designed on the paper. Personality History Aoicho is a water nymph, fairy like demons that inhabit large bodies of water that are all female and eat humans. Water nymphs came in different species depending on their location, but a majority of the populations resided in Japan. Aoicho is from a tribe of freshwater lake-inhabiting water nymphs, commonly referred by their yokai name, "Ame Onna." One day, a lost boy who was injured stumbled near the lake in which her tribe lived in. Her first instinct was to devour the boy when she realized how frail humans were and instead led the child home, despite knowing the risks to her life. The next day, the boy had briefly returned to the lake and left a jade collar for his mysterious helper and Aoicho had worn the collar ever since. Deciding that her own kind would become a larger threat, she decided that they needed to be eliminated. Aoicho went to the shrine maiden Mio Hatsune, and the two hatched a plan to gather all of the water nymphs of Japan and eradicate them at the same time. Their plan was successful, and because of Aoicho's decision, she was later chosen to be a Spirit along with Mio. Present Day On May 27 in Were-Creatures BETA, Andrew and Heather are on their camping trip in Auragate Woods along with Andy, Jasmine, Jason, Angel and Leviathan when Demons appear. Heather transforms into Mio and goes after the Demons in the nearby lake, but Mio is overwhelmed by their numbers. Suddenly, a new voice comes along, saying that they can use a hand. Heather questions who the voice is, and Mio assures her that the voice is a friend and switches with the new Spirit, who is Aoicho. Thanks to her powers, Aoicho is able to easily destroy the rest of the Demons, including the water-vulnerable Demons on the surface. Everyone thinks that Heather is possessed by a Demon when they see her eyes, but Leviathan and Andy are amazed after they recognize her as Aoicho, the last water nymph. Relationships Mio Hatsune Andy Flutter Jasmine Flutter Heather Douglas Nimue Alita Lumiero Miles Lumiero Quotes Gallery Trivia * Her name means "blue butterfly." Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Awakened Form Spirits Category:Demon Spirit Category:WC3 debut Category:Females